Extraordinary Efforts
by sushidei
Summary: England calls America to tell him his President has been awarded the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize. America/England


A/N: So, if it wasn't obvious already, I'm a Liberal. A Liberal who follows politics like sausage on gravy. I'm so disappointed when I turn on the news and see the reaction of our nation on whether or not President Obama really deserved the Peace Prize. This fanfiction is kind of my opinion on why I personally think he did, but with a dash of America/England to make it epic :p. Sorry about the politcal ranting here and there, but I really think that this is a great opportunity, a great achievement, and a great day for America for us to be acknowledged like we are being. Political views aside, can't we just be happy for our country?

DICLAIMER: Hetalia doesn't belong to me

* * *

England allowed a small smile to play upon his face and he sighed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He pressed the familiar numbers and held the phone up to his ear, rolling his eyes as upon hearing some rap song America was currently obsessed with as he waited for the other nation to answer.

America was roused from his sleep by the insistent playing of Jay Sean's "Down" that was currently coming from his cell phone. He rolled over in his sheets, grabbing the phone off the end table and fumbling with the buttons until he saw the screen flash "call connected."

"Hmm? 'Lo?" He answered, his voice clogged with sleep.

"America, get up you git, something big has happened."

"Huh? England? And you always get mad at me for the time difference… it's like four in the morning over here!" America whined, his voice still groggy and hoarse.

England rolled his eyes. "You have to wake up though, you've won something. Something very important."

"I don't know how anything can be more important than me getting back to sleep," The younger nation rebutted, rubbing his eyes.

"Your President has won the Nobel Peace Prize."

"What?!" America shouted, shooting into a sitting position.

"President Barack Obama has won the Nobel Peace Prize for 2009."

"What? But—how—what?!" America felt his heartbeat quicken, and suddenly, he didn't feel tired anymore. His head felt light and his legs tingled with energy as the news fully hit him, his hand shaking around his cell phone.

"Oh just turn on your telly, you git," England sighed, grabbing the remote off his couch and turning up the volume.

America jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, slapping light switches on as he went along. He turned on his TV, frantically pressing the buttons on his remote until he reached MSNBC. On the screen was a man he didn't recognize, speaking in a very heavy Norwegian accent. He could see Norway in the background a bit, looking rather serious compared to the smiley man standing next to him.

"_The Norwegian Nobel Committee has decided that the Nobel Peace Prize for 2009 is to be awarded to President Barack Obama __for his extraordinary efforts to strengthen international __diplomacy__ and cooperation between peoples."_

America fell back onto his couch, mouth agape. "W—wow…"

"This is amazing, America, really. For you and all your people," England said, turning down the telly again so he could hear the other nation better.

America bit his lip, confusion swimming in his head. "But… what did I do? What has President Obama really done? I don't… I don't know if I really deserve this yet."

England shook his head. "America, you've got it wrong. The Peace Prize is awarded to the person who '_shall have done the most or the best work for fraternity between nations, for the abolition or reduction of standing armies, and for the holding and promotion of peace congresses.'_ This is what your President stands for, and the committee recognizes that. Think about it. In only a few short months of being in office, your President has visited country after country in peace talks and establishing better relations. He's negotiated discussions between Palestine and Israel, not to mention his work with Russia on nuclear nonproliferation. Even though you're in a tough spot right now with the war in Afghanistan, Iraq is being given back to its people slowly but surely. Your President stands for and is fighting for the change he wants to see in the world. That's why he was awarded the prize. He's trying, America, as I know you are. You're trying to make things better, and its _working_. You and your new President, by being presented this award, are being recognized for that."

America's stomach flipped at England's words. "England…" he tried, but stopped, finding no words to say. A smile appeared on his face and grew once he fully realized what was happening.

"I'm proud of you, you know," England said, feeling his face heat up as the words felt his mouth. He inwardly cursed himself afterwards, knowing full well that this would only make the dolt's insufferable ego even larger.

"Thank you, England," America said, surprising the older nation on the other end of the phone. "This is… thanks for supporting me. Through all this, you know? It's been a rough few months, what with health care and all... I just always feel like every time I take a step forward, there's always a horde of people trying to push me back again! Even just suggesting something can be difficult at times."

England chucked a bit, leaning back into his couch. "Well, that's politics in general. You do have a very divided people, and right down the middle, too. But that makes the award all the more deserving. You're persevering. Things have been rough and they'll continue to be rough, but you're showing the world that you won't give up on getting things accomplished. Not that you would, anyway, you're much too stubborn."

"Look who's talking! Between the two of us, I'd definitely say you're the more stubborn one, old man."

England scoffed, scowling. "I'm trying to be supportive, bloody git. Don't go ruining it for yourself."

America smiled, clutching the phone tighter in his hand. "Thank you for that, England. I appreciate it… a lot."

England smiled. "You're welcome."

_"Throughout history, the Nobel Peace Prize has not just been used to honor specific achievement; it's also been used as a means to give momentum to a set __of causes… and that is why I will accept this award as a call to action — a call for all nations to confront the common challenges of the twenty-first century." _

–President Barack Obama

* * *

Review?


End file.
